


Dirt under my fingernails because I like saving you

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's sad because Isaac's gone</p>
<p>I only half watched the newest season but Isaac is my child and I was mad about how he was treated and then this happened? <br/>Also, he's only mentioned a little, but I'm not very nice to Stiles so</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt under my fingernails because I like saving you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from here [xx](http://alonesomes.tumblr.com/post/104331688496/back-again-bones-above-ground-wind-chime)

Isaac hasn’t replied to Scott’s letters or texts in a month. Scott kept writing, sending a letter a week and at least one text a day.  
He mentions things he thinks Isaac might like to hear, about how the packs going, a picture of child Derek that he got Stiles to take, updates on Melissa and everyone else.   
The last time he got a reply from Isaac, he’d sent him a text saying that Stiles had almost died and maybe Scott had hoped that it’d make Isaac smile, maybe laugh to himself.   
Instead he’d gotten a very un-Isaac reply of ‘sorry, that doesn’t sound fun.’   
Scott doesn’t like not knowing what's happening to Isaac in France, hates that Chris just left him there. 

The longest letter that Scott’s sent to Isaac was only days after he boarded the plane with Chris. He told Isaac that he could come back if he wanted, he’d work every shift he could get if it’d help pay for a ticket, that Isaac he’s to know he’s always welcome to come back and live with him and Melissa, told Isaac that they could mourn together, not the pack, just them. Scott made a joke about one day meeting Isaac in France, showing up on his doorstep as a surprise.   
Chris told Scott when he returned that Isaac had smiled while he was reading the letter, but he had refused to tell Chris anything, just quietly wrote a reply and asked Chris to take it back for him. 

 

Scott had almost written an essay in reply to Isaac’s first letter, Melissa had joked that it was the most she’d ever seen Scott write, and she’d written her own small letter, and asked Scott to send it along with his.   
But that was months ago, and Scott’s been asking everyone if they’ve heard from Isaac, Derek’s heard nothing for longer than Scott, and Chris said he had given up sending Isaac letters, but did continue sending him small amounts of money.   
Scott had started an argument from that, argued for hours with Chris about why he would ‘give up,’ on Isaac, why he wouldn’t keep trying. 

After that conversation Scott had sent more letters to Isaac, tried emails too, apologizing on Chris’ behalf before insisting that no-one else had given up on him, and wanted him to come home, when he is ready. 

Scott’s wall is almost entirely covered in things Isaac’s sent him, postcards, pictures of France and some silly selfies, some of the pictures Scott had taken before Isaac left, and printed from his phone after.   
Melissa had added some of her own, pictures she’d taken when the boys weren't looking, some of both of them with Stiles, they’d had a video game night and Scott was ganged up on by Stiles and Isaac as they both insisted he had to watch Star Wars. 

 

Scott had covered up the half of the photos will Stiles in them, so all he can see on his wall is him and Isaac. 

His desk draw has all the letter Isaac has ever sent him, and he wonders if Isaac has a similar draw, a similar wall. If he has his own place yet, maybe he’s still staying with Allison’s relatives, if he got a job, if he goes to school, if he’s learning french slowly or if he picked it up easily, maybe he’s made new friends, a new pack even. Scott thinks about this a lot, hopes a lot too, that Isaac has made his own future, made his own happiness. 

Stiles tries to tell him to get over it, move on, mourn Allison on his own, and let Isaac do the same. He only just stopped himself from punching Stiles in the face.   
Instead Scott turns and leaves, leaves his friends standing there and walks out of school, from the parking lot he can hear Kira telling Stiles how insensitive and awful that was.

He sends Isaac a text as he walks, no longer expecting a reply, ‘I almost punched Stiles’ face,’  
Scott sends his mother a text too, apologizing for leaving school early and blaming it on Derek needing to talk to him urgently, he figures he can tell Melissa what really happened later.   
‘I probably would have if you were here still,’ he sends. 

His phone is shoved into his pocket and he walks aimlessly away from the school.  
He walks around a practically empty Beacon Hills, past the station, he can see the sheriff through the window, remembers how he treated Isaac and feels his anger resurfacing, pushing its way through his well practiced   
calm. 

Scott feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, lets it sit there a few minutes, uses the vibrations to ground himself, pull his anger back in.  
He keeps walking, so he can no longer see the station, leaves the anger behind him with it. 

Isaac: ‘get Kira to record it next time.’   
Scott’s vaguely aware that he’s kept walking, but he continues to stare down at the phone in his hands. He’s not looking where he’s going, but he knows this street well enough. 

 

The phone starts buzzing in Scott’s hands, pulling him out of his thoughts. He answers as he sits down, crossed legged on the sidewalk.   
“Isaac?”   
"I should probably start with sorry," his voice is strained over the phone, not as full and happy as it was when he was staying with Scott and Melissa. 

"It's been months,"   
"I had some things to think through, I'm sorry."   
"How's your brain after that?" Scott tries for a light voice, a joking voice, but he's sure Isaac is smarter than that, knows that Scott kept writing, "Did you get my letters?" he asks.   
"Yeah, I replied to all them, I just, never sent them. Sorry."   
"Stop apologising." Scott lets some of his alpha voice leak into it, mostly as a test.   
"I haven't got a new alpha, Scott," All the way in France, Isaac is rolling his eyes, it's a motion he became familiar with living with Scott.   
"How come?" Scott asks, relief so clear in his voice.   
Isaac laughs, it's loud and bright and Scott misses it. "Saving myself for you."   
And then Scott's laughing too, and he's stopped thinking about time zones or Isaac's sleep schedule. 

It seems to Isaac that it’s kind of ridiculous, to be laughing so easily again.


End file.
